A Dream Is A Wish Your Heart Makes
by TechnicolorZebra
Summary: Glee goes to Disney. Finn and Kurt end up sharing a room. Finn/Kurt obviously. Written for finnkurt's fic exchange on Livejournal. Rated T for some swearing and boys kissing.


Of all the field trips Mr. Schuester could have chosen for the Glee Club to go on, he chose Disney World. He said that it was "fun and showed a sense of family, since Glee was supposed to be a family after all."

"Yeah, Mr. Schue, but Disney? We're in high school. We're not three," Puck says indignantly.

"That's my point," Mr. Schue replied. "You're in high school. This is all of the childhood you guys have left. You might as well have one more childish fling with your friends before it ends.

Despite their vehement protests, that comment proclaimed that their teacher had won. With that, it was decided. Glee was going to Disney.

(Insert line here)

The plane ride had been fairly uneventful, aside from the comical looks from the older passengers at the prospect of being on a plane with 12 teenagers, and Quinn getting stuck next to a businessman who basically fell asleep on her shoulder.

Once they landed, and after the fun of picking up luggage, with only one scare of lost bags (to the chagrin of an extremely pissed Mercedes), they headed to the hotel. It had been decided that they would have 2 to a room, obviously, since that was what the rooms they could afford on the funds they had raised could accommodate. Since Mr. Schue loved that damn hat so much, that was how they decided who would room with whom. The final room assignments were Rachel and Tina, Quinn and Mercedes, Santana and Brittany, Artie and Mike, Matt and Puck, and Finn and Kurt.

Kurt's face shone almost as brightly as it had when the ballad assignments had been given, if not brighter. Finn showed the same apprehension as he had before. Granted, the ballad thing had worked out pretty well and he and Kurt were sort of friends now, but it was still awkward to have to share a hotel room with someone who obviously liked him.

He was about to say something, but Mr. Schue was giving him that warning look and Kurt just looked so happy. He suddenly didn't have the heart to say anything. Plus, Mercedes was giving him a look that implied that if he did anything to hurt Kurt, she would take him down. Finn may be 6'5" and quarterback of the football team, but Mercedes still scared the crap out of him.

Hey, at least he was man enough to admit it.

(Insert line here)

They headed into the room, Finn throwing his bags onto one of the beds and flopping heavily onto it.

"Jet lag?" Kurt asked, laying his bag lightly onto the other bed, sitting gracefully and crossing one leg over the other.

Finn just nodded into the pillows.

Kurt smirked. "Well, you may want to be ready soon. We're going to the park in an hour."

Finn groaned.

Kurt just rolled his eyes. "I think you should make the best of this. It could be fun. Now get ready."

Finn just lifted a pillow and threw it at Kurt, causing him to squeak. "Fine, fine, I don't need to be told twice."

(Insert line here)

Much later, when they returned from the park, they were exhausted. It had actually turned out to be pretty fun, except for the part when Mike puked on the teacups after Puck spun too fast.

"That was fun," Finn said simply.

Kurt rolled his eyes affectionately. "Articulate way to put it, but yes."

"What does that mean?" Finn asked, an adorable confused look on his face.

Kurt stifled a laugh. "Articulate means smart."

Finn looked hurt. "Are you saying I'm stupid?"

"Of course not. "

After a few minutes of uncomfortable silence, Kurt announced he was going to take a shower. Finn lay on his bed thinking.

The whole day he had pretty much hung out with Rachel, since she was all alone and he felt bad, and he still didn't really want to hang out with Puck or Quinn. He had forgiven them, but things were still…awkward.

It had seemed like Kurt was having fun. Every time he looked over at them, Mercedes, Tina, Artie and him were singing Disney songs at the top of their lungs. He kind of wanted to join them, but how weird would that have been?

He didn't understand why he cared so much about what they were doing. It's not like he liked any of them. Well, except for the way that every once in a while he would feel something for Kurt. But that was totally just a friend crush. He didn't find Kurt, like attractive or anything. He just thought he was really nice and funny and stuff. And if Finn found himself wanting to touch Kurt's skin or hair because he thought it looked soft, or kiss his lips because they were so pink and pretty, it was only because they reminded him of a girl. It didn't mean he was gay.

It didn't explain, however, why Finn felt something deep in the pit of his stomach when he saw Kurt walk out of the bathroom, hair wet, pajamas on, with the shirt slipping a little to reveal a pale shoulder.

"Are you alright Finn? You look a bit sick. Do you need to lie down?" Kurt asked worriedly.

"Can I kiss you?" Finn asked before he fully realized what he was saying.

Kurt's eyes widened. "W-what?"

"You heard me."

"Why?" he asked, and his voice was so quiet that Finn felt sort of bad. He probably thought this was all a sick joke.

"I just…you look really cute right now. And I want to kiss you. Can I?"

Kurt stepped forward in response. Finn bent his head down and pressed his lips to Kurt's. It was a little awkward at first, their heads at awkward angles and it was pretty obvious that this was Kurt's first kiss. But his lips were soft and when he pressed up on his tiptoes and wrapped his thin arms around Finn's neck, everything was pretty much awesome.

Somehow, Finn ended up moving backwards to lay Kurt on the bed. They continued kissing, until Finn slipped down to press his lips to Kurt's neck, his collarbone, causing little high-pitched whimpers to come from Kurt which just encouraged Finn further.

"Finn, Kurt, do you guys want to-oh my God!"

Finn's head whipped up to see Rachel standing there, her eyes wide enough to land planes on.

"Um, hey Rach. What did you need?" Finn asked.

"Never mind, it's not important. Have a nice evening," Rachel stumbled out of the room.

"So much for this being private," Kurt sighed.

"You know what, right now I don't really care. We can deal with all of this shit later. Right now, I just care about this," Finn said, pressing a kiss to Kurt's neck. "And this." A kiss to his forehead. "And this." A kiss to his lips, different than the others, soft and sweet and promising. "What do you say?"

"Okay," Kurt said.

(Insert line here)

The next morning, the rest of the glee kids found them cuddled up together, Kurt's head on Finn's chest, Finn's hands on Kurt's waist. They slipped off to breakfast, not having the heart to wake them up.

A/N: Worst ending in the world, I know, but at least I finally got this done.


End file.
